


Mistletoe.

by MiraclesAndObstacles



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 03:48:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9105379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraclesAndObstacles/pseuds/MiraclesAndObstacles
Summary: Twelve days.Twelve mistletoes.Twelve kisses.





	1. Twelve days

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there!  
> So I've been working on this story during pre-christmas time.  
> I originally wanted to upload it the 25th, but then we went on a spontaneous trip to London and I didn't bring my laptop, so I'm uploading this now, as I just got back home.
> 
> I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas, and enjoy reading this little story of mine.
> 
> (Feedback is, as always, really appreciated.)

**day 1**

How Neymar convinced Rafinha to let him decorate his loft, Marc had no idea. But here he was, standing in the middle of it. There was a tree in a corner, with fairly lights and all white decorations, there was tinsel around the television and reindeers and snowmen all over.

 

He didn’t notice the mistletoe, until Rafinha stopped in front of him, looked up and said a very innocent “uh-oh”.

 

Marc looked up as well.

There was mistletoe.

They were standing by the desk.

 

“This is a weird place for mistletoe”, Marc couldn’t help but point out.

 

He was still staring up at the offending plant, so he was startled when Rafinha grabbed a hold of his hand. The Brazilian quickly bought Marc’s hand to his lips and kissed the back of it.

 

Marc was too shocked to say anything, and Rafinha left before he could collect himself.

 

*

**day 2**

They went to Gerard’s, to help him put up the tree. Shakira was just leaving for work, and Marc found it weird, when she winked at him after she stepped out of the house, but he didn’t dwell on it too much.

 

“Stop right there!”, Gerard screamed from inside the house, making Marc and Rafinha freeze.

 

“There’s a mistletoe”, Gerard grinned, pointing at something above their heads.

 

And sure enough, when Marc looked up, he saw a quite alarming bundle of the plant.

Rafinha sighed, and Marc turned to look at him. Rafinha didn’t look at him, but he did grab a hold of his hand.

Again.

This time, he kissed his wrist.

Marc really hated the way it made him blush.

 

**

**day 3**

“No, seriously”, Marc shrieked, “I didn’t put it there!”

 

Rafinha raised an eyebrow.

“You didn’t hang up the mistletoe on the door to your room?”

 

“Of course not”, he hissed out.

 

“Too bad”, Rafinha shrugged, “it’s a pretty good tactic to get yourself kissed.”

 

Marc spluttered. Rafinha used it to his advantage, grabbing one of Marc’s flailing hands and kissing the tip of his fingers.

 

“Seriously”, Marc shrieked, “there wasn’t even anybody around!”

 

“It’s bad luck”, Rafinha shrugged, “I’ve got enough of that, wouldn’t want to tempt fate.”

 

And, really, there wasn’t anything Marc could have answered to that.

 

***

**day 4**

They were caught in Rafinha’s kitchen, next to the coffee maker. Only Sergi was around, and he was shamelessly waiting.

 

“Seriously, dude”, Marc breathed out. “It’s your apartment, shouldn’t you notice these things? And do your best to avoid them?”

 

“I probably should”, Rafinha sighed.

 

But he also pushed himself up on his toes and kissed Marc’s forehead. The Brazilian didn’t say anything as he left the kitchen, and Marc was fully prepared to chalk it all up to the fact that Rafinha just woke up and he was still half asleep.

 

But then, he saw Sergi.

Who smirked and whispered, “You’re welcome”.

 

Marc really didn’t understand what was happening.

 

****

**day 5**

Of course Marc agreed to help Rafinha to do some Christmas shopping. He regretted that decision immensely, when they were just about to walk out of a jewellery store and the clerk pointed out the mistletoe above their heads.

 

Marc groaned.

Rafinha smiled at the clerk.

He also quickly kissed Marc's cheek and dragged him out of the shop.

 

*****

**day 6**

Marc and Rafinha were called into Luis Enrique’s office.

It was nothing important, just tactical stuff about the last game and a little bit of praise for the goalkeeper and the midfielder.

After nine minutes and forty-six seconds they were dismissed.

Just as they were leaving the coach’s office, he cleared his throat.

 

“Boys”, he said, highly amused, “look up.”

 

Marc didn’t. Marc refused to. He glared at his coach.

 

“Really, Enrique? Really? At the stadium? In your office?”

 

The coach just smirked.

Marc glared harder.

 

It didn’t stop Rafinha from quickly kissing his cheek, and tugging on his sleeve after, urging Marc to go home, eat and get some rest after the tiring practise.

 

He didn’t. He stayed up the whole night thinking about Rafinha’s lips on his skin and about how trilling and exciting and good it felt.

 

******

**day 7**

Rafinha and Marc get locked up in the equipment room.

Marc thought it was all to cliché.

 

The others had already left. Marc and Rafinha had stayed behind to work on their penalty skills.

But now the were locked in a sticky room with bad air, the sweat glistening on their foreheads and no one around to open the door for them.

 

Luckily they noticed a small window up high that had been left open by a careless staff member.

It only took thirty-three minutes and twenty-seven to free themselves from the room, but Marc got a pretty ugly scratch in his side (a broken metal bar left around by another careless staff member), so Rafinha drove him to the hospital.

 

“This cannot be sanitary”, Marc growled at the nurse who was stitching his wound. “Like, seriously”, he went on when she didn’t answer, “I have an open wound here, what if a piece of mistletoe falls in it?”

 

“It’s not going to fall in it”, the nurse answered without even looking up.

 

“You don’t know that!”, Marc whined.

 

The nurse was done with the stitches, so she stood up from her chair, rattled out instructions, kissed his forehead and left without saying anything else.

 

Marc sighed.

 

And then, Rafinha was by his bedside.

He also kissed his forehead, letting his lips linger there.

 

“That wasn’t so bad, was it?”, Rafinha asked, highly amused.

 

“Getting a kiss from you is never bad”, Marc said before his brain caught up. “It would be nicer if they weren’t forced, though.”

 

The ride home was the most awkward moment in Marc’s entire life.

 

*******

**day 8**

He stayed in bed all day, dozing on and off because of the pain killers and diligently taking care of his wound.

He was excused from practise for two weeks and the careless staff member was now on probation.

 

(Marc did feel a little sorry for him.)

 

Rafinha came around in the evening, bringing Marc freshly made waffles.

Before he left, he pulled something out of his pocket, holding it up above Marc’s head.

 

“Seriously?”, Marc breathed out, glaring at Rafinha.

 

The latter didn’t say anything.

He just quickly kissed his cheek and walked out of the room, taking the mistletoe with him.

 

********

**day 9**

As soon as he stepped into Rafinha’s loft, the Brazilian grabbed Marc’s hand and dragged him in a seemingly random corner.

 

“What’s the matter?”, Marc asked feeling awfully anxious.

 

Rafinha just looked up. Marc didn’t really need to, by this point.

 

“Are you serious?”, he asked slowly, very slowly.

 

Rafinha kissed his forehead.

Again.

 

This time, as the Brazilian turned to leave, Marc grabbed his wrist.

 

“Why?”, was all he asked.

 

Rafinha smiled at him over his shoulder, but didn’t answer, before gently tugging his hand loose and walking away to join Neymar on the couch for their weekly Fifa match.

 

*********

**day 10**

They met accidentally in the grocery store.

In the middle of the cleaning supplies aisle.

 

There was mistletoe, as a sweet old lady pointed out.

 

Rafinha kissed Marc’s cheek, and reminded him to get the unscented dish soap.

 

Marc got a plan.

 

**********

**day 11**

He spent the entire day at Rafinha’s, with the intention of getting things ready for the next day’s Christmas party.

 

In fact, he didn’t do much.

 

But he made sure to always avoid the mistletoe.

Very pointedly.

 

A few times, he literally stopped a feet away from where Rafinha was sitting, and stared him down as he went around him.

 

When he left for the night, Rafinha called his name, and when Marc turned around, Rafinha was close.

Very close.

Utterly close.

A breath apart.

And he was holding a small bundle of mistletoe over their heads.

 

Rafinha kissed his neck. Right on top of his pulse point, and his lips lingered there for a few seconds. He walked back into the apartment without saying another word.

 

This kiss settles it, Marc thought.

 

He went home with a bounce in his step.

 

***********

**day 12**

The party was awesome.

 

Everybody was in a happy mood, there was no bloodshed or unnecessary fighting. The food was amazing, the gifts were cool and everybody had a good time.

 

Marc lingered after everybody else left.

 

When it was only the two of them left, Marc very pointedly placed himself in the middle of the loft, right beneath the biggest bundle of mistletoe. He stared at Rafinha, playfully raising his eyebrows.

A challenge.

 

Rafinha’s first reaction was to blush.

(Marc enjoyed it probably more than he should have.)

 

The Brazilian midfielder slowly made his way through the apartment, until he was standing in front of Marc.

There was hesitance in his eyes, so Marc made sure to have none in his.

Rafinha took a deep breath and slowly took that one more step needed.

 

Marc stopped him, gently putting his hand on Rafinha’s chest. He didn’t push, but it still made Rafinha freeze.

 

His face fell, there was hurt, a lot of it in his eyes and he shakily released a breath.

 

“You have been ridiculous about this”, Marc told him, as gently as possible, slowly moving his hand up, until he could cup it around the back of Rafinha’s neck.

 

“I’d be lying if I’d say I didn’t love it”, he went on, smirking slightly.

 

It was clear that Rafinha didn’t get it, because he still looked hurt, angry and confused.

 

So Marc clicked his tongue. And kissed him.

 

For the first time, Marc kissed Rafinha.

 

And it wasn’t on the back of the hand, or on the wrist, or on the cheek, or on the forehead, or on the neck.

No, Marc kissed Rafinha fully on the lips and after the first touch, he had no intention of ever stopping.

 

So he tilted his head slightly.

And he took a miniscule step forward, until their chests were pressed together.

And he took a deep breath, before catching Rafinha’s lower lip between his and playfully tugging at it.

 

When Rafinha moved, it wasn’t slow, like Marc did.

When Rafinha moved, it was fast. In between two breaths, the Brazilian’s fingers were pressed hard into the German’s back and his tongue was pushing against Marc’s lips.

 

Marc let him.

 

Anything he wanted.

Everything he wanted.

 

He let Rafinha have it.

 

And he greedily took back just as much.

 

************


	2. bonus (day thirteen)

**bonus**

**day 13**

The Barça Squad tradition was breakfast on the 25th  at Gerard and Shakira’s house.

 

This year, Marc turned up wearing yesterday’s jeans, Rafinha’s shirt and three visible love bites.

 

He also turned up hand in hand with Rafinha.

 

“You know what?”, Gerard said. “I’m just going to take down all the mistletoes.”

 

“Sure”, Marc shrugged easily. “We can manage without just fine.”

 

It made Rafinha blush, and the tall Spaniard sigh deeply.

Marc just grinned.

 

“Really nice Christmas this year, wasn’t it? It’s going to be hard to top next year.”

There was a pause, before he turned to wink at Rafinha. “Just like you.”

 

The tall centre back hurried out of the room, as Rafinha glared.

The latter turned around to leave as well, and Marc pretended he didn’t hear him mumbling “not that hard” under his breath.

He’ll use that little bit of information later.

 

Now, he had to make Christmas pancakes.

 

*************


End file.
